<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Sunshine by GamerFan369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908988">You Are My Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerFan369/pseuds/GamerFan369'>GamerFan369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerFan369/pseuds/GamerFan369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy when skies are gray.”</p>
<p>“Hubie?” Dorothea drawled out when she heard the song coming from his phone. She put as much amusement in her voice as possible.</p>
<p>Hubert’s cheeks burned. “This isn’t what it looks like.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Day Six: Sunshine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! The prompt I chose for day six of Ferdibert week was “Sunshine!” I hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>The song “You Are My Sunshine” was written and sung by Johnny Cash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/></em>
  <em>You make me happy when skies are gray.</em>
</p>
<p>Dorothea looked up from her textbook when she heard the muffled words of a song play from somewhere. It wasn’t too hard to discern its location, and Dorothea couldn’t help but smirk at Hubert when she figured out it was coming from his bag. The man had frozen over his own textbook, fingers prepared to turn a page and head directly over the text. His tensing shoulders and reddening face could still easily be seen, though.</p>
<p>“Hubie?” she drawled out, putting as much amusement in her voice as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em> You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>As the song continued on, Hubert finally began moving, lunging over to his messenger bag and digging through the contents desperately. He found the phone and ripped it out from the bag, fumbling with the buttons on the screen. The song got louder when it was pulled out into the open.</p>
<p>
  <em> Please don’t take my sunshine awa- </em>
</p>
<p>“Hello dear. Sorry, but I need to put you on hold for a moment.” Hubert forced out in a rush, moving the phone away from his face and jabbing a finger on the mute button. The silence from earlier in their study session returned, but it didn’t last for long.</p>
<p>“So,” Dorothea held her head up with her fist, her smirk growing, then sang, “<em> You are my sunshine, my only- </em>”</p>
<p>“Would you keep it down?” Hubert hissed, looking warily around the library. Fortunately for him, they were in a rather secluded corner, and the few people he could see didn’t even glance their way.</p>
<p>“But why? Don’t you want everyone to hear how much you love your boyfriend? How much you love your sunshine?”</p>
<p>Hubert’s cheeks burned even brighter. “This isn’t what it looks like.”</p>
<p>“Really? Then what is a song about love and sunshine doing as your boyfriend's ringtone?”</p>
<p>The young man gritted his teeth. “I’m not the one who changed the ringtone to that. Ferdinand must have gotten into my phone.” Dorothea raised an eyebrow at that, Hubert’s visible eye rolling in response. ”What? Are you telling me he hasn’t ever gone into your phone and changed something?” Silence. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>Dorothea sighed and straightened back up. “Alright. Whatever you say. But if that’s the case, are you going to change it back?” A slight smirk graced her face.</p>
<p>Hubert scoffed. He laid his phone down for the other young adult to see, going through the motions of changing a ringtone. Less than thirty second later, the sound was changed back to its default. “Are you satisfied now?”</p>
<p>Dorothea shrugged, her smirk turning into a grin. “I suppose I am if you are.” Another eye roll was sent her way.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” With a nod in her direction, Hubert got up and left the library.</p>
<p>Once he was gone from her sight, Dorothea sighed again. “Whatever you say Hubert,” she repeated. “Whatever you say.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was nearing six o’clock when Hubert got another call from Ferdinand. He had been home for the past couple of hours, his study session having gone, for the most part, well. The phone’s ringtone seemed to echo in the empty apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/></em>
  <em>You make me happy when skies are gray.<br/></em>
  <em>You’ll never know dear, how-</em>
</p>
<p>“Hello,” Hubert said, leaning back on the counter and answering the call.</p>
<p>“Hello Hubert!” Ferdinand's tired, yet cheerful voice emitted from the speakers. “I just got out of work and I’m about to start heading home.”</p>
<p>“You just got out? I thought you’d be almost back by now. Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Just a bit of a mix up with some files. Took a bit of time to track them down, but we did it.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear.”</p>
<p>Hubert could practically hear Ferdinand’s grin. “Indeed it is! I was thinking of stopping somewhere on the way home and grabbing dinner. Is there anything in particular that you want?”</p>
<p>Hubert thought for a moment. “I believe that new Italian place finally opened in the plaza. Perhaps we can have something from there tonight.”</p>
<p>“Perfect! I should be home in about thirty minutes, so I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>A gentle smile graced Hubert’s face. “I’ll see you then. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too- Oh! Wait! One more thing!”</p>
<p>“Mm-hm?”</p>
<p>“I got the oddest call from Dorothea earlier. Well, at least part of the call was odd. The discussion about going out for lunch next week was normal and so was- I’m getting off topic. Anyway, she said something about me meddling with your ringtone?”</p>
<p>Hubert stiffened, cold slowly beginning to seep into his veins. “Did she now?” His voice was tight.</p>
<p>“Yes. She said she liked what I chose, but I had no idea what she was talking about. And then when I told her that, she started speaking in that tone of voice that usually means she’s about to mess with someone.”</p>
<p>“You...don’t say.”</p>
<p>“<em> Did </em> I do something to your ringtone? I know that I’ve changed your background picture, but I don’t remember doing anything to the ringtone.”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckled nervously. “No, you didn’t. Dorothea and I got into a discussion about ringtones earlier, and she was probably just wondering if you have ever changed mine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good to hear. I thought I was beginning to forget things already!” Ferdinand laughed. “How did you two even start discussing that?”</p>
<p>“It just came up, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the beauty of random conversations. No one knows what will happen next!” There was another laugh. “Well, now I’m going to <em> actually </em> start heading home. I love you!”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Hubert held the phone to his ear even when the call ended. He took a moment to process what had just been said and then cursed at the realization.</p>
<p>Muttering, he lowered the phone, only to have a text notification catch his eye. Opening his messages, Hubert immediately scowled when he saw what it was. Dorothea had sent him lines and lines of sun emojis, then a separate message with the words, “You are my sunshine.”</p>
<p>He didn’t bother responding to the text.</p>
<p>Placing his phone on the counter, Hubert dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned. Dorothea would never let this go (she never did) and he was already dreading their next interaction. With a sigh, Hubert turned around to finish putting away the dishes, the task having been put on hold when Ferdinand called.</p>
<p>Not even a minute later his phone buzzed again, and Hubert was tempted not to check his screen, not wanting to see another mocking text from Dorothea. Much to his relief, though, it was only an email notification. Hubert deleted it and was about to get back to work when the lock screen caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Ferdinand that his boyfriend had taken a bit ago. The two were sitting on the couch in casual wear, both still looking a bit tired. Holding the phone up with one hand, Ferdinand was leaning close to his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. Hubert’s face was red, but he had a smile on his face, the one he reserved for Ferdinand and Ferdinand alone.</p>
<p>That same smile was currently on his face, the photo warming his body and heart. Still smiling, Hubert stepped away and continued with his task. All the while, a song was being sung under his breath.</p>
<p>
  <em> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/></em>
  <em>You make me happy when skies are gray.</em><br/>
  <em>You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.<br/></em>
  <em>Please don’t take my sunshine away.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading my fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
<p>I hope you all have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>